


Muggles Left Behind.

by glanmire



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Childhood bestfriend, Gen, Muggles, Pre-Hogwarts, september 1st
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glanmire/pseuds/glanmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first of September, but Hermione isn't at their school. That's not like her. Maybe she's sick or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggles Left Behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the OC, a well-hated thing, but we don't know enough about her to give her a canonical muggle friend.

It was raining, and he splashed a little in puddles as he walked. His new uniform was ridiculous, and the jumper fell almost to his knees. His mum said he'd grow into it, but James wasn't so sure. 

He walked past his own house and down the road, and knocked on the Granger's door, where he waited.  
Hermione's parents were dentists, so they could still be at work. She normally came over to his house after school because there was no one home at hers and James' mum would cook her dinner. Those were the best evenings. 

The door opened, and Mrs Granger was behind it. 

"Who is it?" Mr Granger called from deeper in the house. 

"It's the Jones' boy", she said, her eyes a little red. James wondered had she been crying. 

"Yes, um, is Hermione home? Only she missed the first day of school and that's not like her." 

Their new school was all glass and brickwork, and there were lots of computers. He'd tell her all about it in a minute. 

"James, isn't it?"

He nodded, thinking a mum should know her daughter's best friend's name. 

"Well James, Hermione actually got a place in - in a lovely boarding school down the country, so you won't be seeing her for a while." 

"Boarding school? Will she be home on weekends?" 

"No I'm afraid not, only at the holidays." 

He was dumbstruck, and stared at her blankly. 

"Was there anything else James?" She asked, impatient. 

"No Mrs Granger." He turned and made his way home, downtrodden, disheartened. 

Hermione hadn't even thought to tell him. She hadn't even said goodbye.  
He went home and got under the blankets in his room and refused to come down for dinner, and when he was sure they were all downstairs, he cried a little too.


End file.
